dragonballxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonball X-The New Age
Welcome back with another Dragonball X article! This one is "New!". We enter a new story called "The New Age" with some new characters,transformations,and villains! As you can see there is someone unfamiliar in the picture.The new edition to Terans group,Frostbyte!After Teran and Sarada defeated Perasyte he was reborn as a good person and they stumbled upon a man of frieza's race who was Frostbyte.I won't really cover everything on him cause i'll be making a seperate article so this one doesn't get to big or to off track. In this age our heroes have obtained New power and protect the universe as we know it! Wait! Wheres Goku? He "retired" and let Teran and his friends so he could finally take time to spend with his family, the same applies with Vegeta even though he wasn't all for it.Now lets get into those transformations!. We can finally cover Terans forms! Teran was fighting in his Super Saiyan 2 form once while training against Frostbyte and he wanted to achieve new power so he asked if he could be as cruel as frieza and frost combined!Not a good idea but Frostbyte wasn't opposed.He said the most cruel things and did the most cruel things and it was enough to make Teran snap and go nuts!He was in the form of the Beserk Super Saiyan but was a Super Saiyan 2! His power was overflowing and he was out of control.Frost byte went Golden and tried to fight back but was naturally overshadowed by his immense strength.But wait! theres more on Teran! Teran keeps going crazy during the fight with Frostbyte he goes super saiyan 3!Frostbyte almost dies and Sarada and Liz decide to step in hoping they can calm down Teran but he slams through them as if they were planks of wood. Teran changes a great amount in this beserk form of his.If you couldn't tell his hair lengthens when in this form and his strengt,speed,stamina and almost everything about him increase ten fold! Frostbye is out and Perasyte is tending to him while Sarada and Liz are trying to stop Teran.Jen is watching as if it's a movie. Teran uses this next form and truly is unstoppable! Teran uses Super Saiyan 4 and nearly destroys the Room of Spirit and time.Jen decides she needs to get into the fight as Super Saiyan Ròse Sarada and Liz are no match for Teran.Jen uses her "Latent" power in hopes of trying to hynotize Teran and put him to sleep.Not kill but actually sleep.It is especially hard since she need to be rather close to use the hypnosis attack.Sarada distracts Teran so Jen can get close enough to hypnotize him and he is finally down. Terans power when out of control is deadly and can wipe out half of the universe if not controlled so in the end,Frostbyte did help Teran unlock new power. Liz actually showed off a new form and it isn't really a good one.Liz is usually made fun of by Jen for one reason,she can't transform.Liz hates this and when training she is consumed by rage towards Jen and coincidentally she was fighting Jen. This is the start of the transformation and she starts ti change when transforming. Her eyes seemingly fade away and she gains alot of muscle mass.She has nearly taken a whole Majin Destruction Beam from Jen which explains her clothing at the moment.If she'd been hit by the entire attack,she'd have been dead. Liz becomes a practical monster in this form and goes nuts on Jen.Jen uses her "Latent" power to gain a speed increase in hopes to be able to beat Liz in speed as she is incredibly slow. Liz cannot control herself during this state and when she got a hold of Jen she destroyed her!Sarada sees she has to stop her sisters rampage so she goes Ròse and gets her attention. She uses the most powerful Kamehameha and takes Liz down.It was too much energy and she nearly died!Luckily,Perasyte is able to heal peoples wounds and she ended up fine in the end. Thats all for this story!There will be a mix of New age manga chapters and the original Dragonball X manga chapters going up from now on so be ready! Next Dragonball X!-Zero